Bittersweet Desillusion
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Avec un reniflement amer, Rolf se dit que l'élève avait finalement dépassé le maître. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de regretter quelque chose de façon aussi intense.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fire Emblem (Opus : Path of Radiance)

**Titre :** Bittersweet Desillusion

**Genre :** Shinon / Rolf – relation mentor / élève.

**Résumé :** Avec un reniflement amer, Rolf se dit que l'élève avait finalement dépassé le maître. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de regretter quelque chose de façon aussi intense.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Shouzou Kaga et de Nintendo, à qui j'empreinte temporairement les personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Deuxième essai sur ce superbe jeu. Cette fois-ci j'ai choisi d'écrire sur une des « relations » qui me parait assez compliquée dans Path of Radiance du fait du caractère de Shinon. J'espère avoir bien réussi à montrer son côté ours mal léché tout en respectant son personnage, ce n'est vraiment pas évident de travailler sur lui. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx**__** Bittersweet Desillusion**__** xXx**_

* * *

x

Tranquillement assis sur une souche de bois, Rolf aidait Mist à repriser la tunique de son frère. L'exercice n'avait rien d'amusant ou de bien passionnant, il fallait l'avouer, mais sa jeune amie était venue solliciter son aide et il n'avait jamais su lui refuser quoique ce fut…

Cela faisait maintenant bien une demi-heure qu'ils travaillaient, faisant courir leurs petites mains sur le tissu à la recherche du moindre accroc dans le vêtement. Lâchant un soupir de satisfaction, Mist se redressa alors et s'étira longuement, tandis que Rolf se laissait tomber par terre pour s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche.

« Merci beaucoup, Rolf ! Tu m'as été d'une grande aide ! », s'enthousiasma la sœur cadette de Ike dans un rire cristallin.

Le jeune garçon sourit en retour. Mist se releva, les bras pleins de vêtements, et commença à s'en aller en silence. Avant qu'elle ne soit totalement hors de portée, elle se retourna.

« Shinon est déjà dans la clairière, Rolf ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle fut partie. Rolf, en revanche, était totalement réveillé, lui. Il avait arrêté de respirer aux paroles de son amie. Désarçonné, le regard vague, il se releva lentement. Comment Mist pouvait-elle savoir ?

Doucement, il prit la direction de la clairière. Lorsque Shinon fut en vue, Rolf se dissimila derrière un arbre pour l'observer. L'archer était tellement… Classe ! Rolf adorait venir le regarder s'entraîner : il dégageait une telle force, une telle prestance… Et ses flèches atteignaient leurs cibles à chaque tentative !

« Un jour, moi aussi… », se promit Rolf à demi-mot, le regard rêveur.

**oOo oOo**

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Shinon ne craque. L'enfant semblait empli d'une incroyable détermination, et lui ressentait un profond agacement d'être ainsi souvent observé. Ayant pesé le pour et le contre, il avait décidé qu'il serait moins agaçant de lui donner des leçons de tir à l'arc plutôt que de le sentir à l'épier constamment à chaque entraînement, ce qui avait le don de le mettre terriblement en colère.

Alors, un soir, après une dernière volée de flèches, il s'était arrêté à la lisière de la forêt bordant la clairière, et s'était adressé aux arbres, comme si de rien n'était.

« Demain à l'aube. Ne sois pas en retard. », avait-il simplement déclaré, sur un ton ennuyé.

Le lendemain, il avait retrouvé le garçon au même endroit, un arc dans les mains, et une lueur étrange dansant dans ses prunelles vertes.

**oOo oOo**

« Redresse les épaules, tiens-toi bien droit ! », claqua la voix sèche de Maître Shinon alors qu'il observait la posture maladroite de son élève.

Rolf, tenant sa position depuis bien cinq bonnes minutes, serra les dents en grimaçant. La sueur perlait sur son front sous l'effort qu'il produisait et son bras droit commençait à véritablement devenir douloureux. Enfin, Maître Shinon hocha la tête et le jeune garçon décocha sa flèche qui vint se ficher dans le cœur de la cible de paille positionnée à cent mètres de lui.

Un sourire vint illuminer son visage et il se tourna vers son maître, heureux. Son sourire se fana très vite lorsqu'il aperçut la tête que l'homme faisait.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, gamin. », le rabroua-t-il vertement, le regard dur. « Tu es loin d'être bon. Une seule de tes flèches a touché la cible et tu en as tiré pas moins de trente ! »

Rolf baissa la tête, subitement refroidi. Maître Shinon était très exigeant, il se savait, il n'en avait jamais douté. Il avait simplement espéré qu'après un mois d'entraînement, il se serait un peu plus adouci. Pour autant, sa joie ne diminua pas. Il venait de toucher la cible pour la première fois après une longue journée de travail ! Son bras droit était engourdi, sa peau roussie par le soleil mais qu'importait : il avait atteint l'un des objectifs qu'il s'était fixé !

**oOo oOo**

« Encore ! », exigea Maître Shinon, mécontent. « Et écarte les pieds davantage ! »

Obéissant, Rolf sortit une autre flèche de son carquois, la positionna, impassible, et réajusta sa position. Il prit son temps pour stabiliser ses bras, cessa de respirer. Ses doigts lâchèrent la corde qui claqua sèchement.

La flèche passa à deux mètres de la cible. Rolf rentra la tête dans ses épaules en se tournant vers son Maître, se préparant à subir la pire correction de sa vie. L'homme ne fit rien. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux et désabusé.

« Tu n'as pas assez travaillé. », assena-t-il d'une voix claire et hivernale avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller. Après deux pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau pour le fixer dans les yeux. « Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. »

Rolf reprit son souffle. Il avait été en dessous de tout.

Tout en ramassant ses flèches tombées prêt de la cible, il se fit la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais rien faire qui pourrait à nouveau faire briller le regard de son Maître de déception.

**oOo oOo**

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures mais Rolf se tenait toujours sur le terrain d'entraînement, son arc à la main. Des cloques s'étaient formées au bout de ses doigts, lui arrachant des grimaces de douleur à chaque flèche qu'il utilisait mais le jeune garçon n'en avait rien à faire. Il arrivait à peine à discerner la cible, à cette distance, à cause de l'obscurité ambiante mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Flèche après flèche, échec après échec, il s'entêtait, réajustait sa position ou l'alignement de ses bras. Il était éreinté physiquement mais sa détermination n'avait jamais été aussi farouche.

Au loin, Shinon l'observait les bras croisés, adossé à un pilier de sa tente, un rictus à la fois moqueur et satisfait peint sur son visage. L'enfant n'avait aucun don réel pour le tir à l'arc mais il était travailleur, passionné et désireux de se rendre utile, en plus d'avoir une vue meilleure que la moyenne. Peut-être arriverait-il à en faire quelque chose…

**oOo oOo**

Le cœur de Rolf tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Le fort était attaqué ! Boyd lui avait ordonné de se mettre à l'abri avec Mist mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Au lieu de ça, il avait suivi Maître Shinon qui s'était précipité au chemin de ronde et il se retrouvait là, son arc et ses précieuses flèches dans les mains, apeuré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! », rugit Maître Shinon en décochant une flèche qui vint se ficher dans la poitrine d'un adversaire, le tuant sur le coup. « Pas le temps de réfléchir, nos camarades comptent sur nous ! »

Rolf ne réagit pas, les bras ballants le long de son corps, les yeux écarquillés.

« Réagis ! », hurla Maître Shinon à ses oreilles en le secouant comme un pommier. « Tes frères ont besoin que tu les protèges ! Rhys et Mist ont besoin que tu les couvres ! »

Ces mots réveillèrent instantanément le jeune garçon qui se reprit très vite. Avec des gestes assurés, qu'il avait effectués des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, Rolf s'accroupit, s'offrant la protection des remparts du fort. Il banda son arc, sûr de lui. A quelques mètres de lui, ses frères se battaient. Oscar se débrouillait très bien, mais Boyd semblait en fâcheuse posture : il affrontait deux hommes en armure simultanément et Rolf en aperçut un autre l'approcher dans son dos pour en terminer au plus vite.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses bras bougèrent tous seuls. La flèche partit tellement vite que Rolf recula d'un pas. Puis un sourire naquit sur son visage juvénile : sa flèche avait atteint sa cible. L'homme s'effondra au sol à quelques pas seulement de Boyd, qui put mettre en déroute ses deux adversaires en quelques secondes de plus. Rolf tressaillit lorsque son frère se tourna dans sa direction, étonné. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ceci à quiconque hormis Mist – sur une condition posée par Maître Shinon – mais son aîné se contenta de hocher la tête, fier de lui, et de repartir dans la bataille.

Rolf sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Empli d'une toute nouvelle détermination et motivation – celle de ne pas décevoir ses frères – il se procura une nouvelle flèches et se reconcentra.

**oOo oOo**

Finalement, ils avaient gagné la bataille. Ike les avait rapidement menés à la victoire, grâce à son courage et au plan de bataille savamment établi par Soren, qui était un tacticien hors pair. Ils avaient vaincu, certes, mais Rolf se sentait totalement abattu…

Il avait été découvert par Boyd, sur le champ de bataille, son arc à la main, après qu'il l'ait sauvé d'un assaillant qui lui aurait sans doute ôté la vie. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir et avait évité un funeste destin à son frère aîné, et Maître Shinon avait assisté à toute la scène. Or, l'une des conditions premières du tutorat de Rolf était que cela devait se faire en totale discrétion, et que personne dans le groupe ne devait le savoir.

Bien sûr, Mist était au courant mais la jeune fille semblait posséder un étrange don concernant ce genre de choses. Maître Shinon n'avait pas semblé remarquer qu'elle les observait parfois au loin Rolf avait simplement supposé qu'il ne lui accordait aucune importance. Jusqu'à ce fatidique moment, il avait réussi à passer outre, inventant prétexte sur excuse foireuse pour pouvoir s'échapper chaque jour pour aller s'entraîner, mais cela n'avait pas suffi.

Maître Shinon avait mis fin à leurs séances, arguant du fait qu'il était à présent apte à travailler seul et qu'il n'avait rien à lui apprendre. Rolf savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien. Il en était persuadé : Maître Shinon ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux lorsqu'il le lui avait annoncé. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il s'était adressé à lui de cette façon depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les leçons et, ce détail plus qu'autre chose, avait fait ressentir à Rolf un immense creux dans sa poitrine.

Maître Shinon lui avait tourné le dos et avait par la même occasion quitté le groupe des Mercenaires de Greil sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant son à présent ancien élève seul et désemparé.

**oOo oOo**

Bien entendu, Mist l'avait remis sur les rails en un rien de temps. Elle lui avait accordé quelques jours pour qu'il puisse encaisser son rejet, délai au bout duquel elle était venue le sortir de son lit à l'aube, armée de son arc et de son carquois. Rolf n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix quant à la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements mais il était à présent reconnaissant envers la jeune fille qui avait su le sortir de sa torpeur.

A présent, à chaque fois qu'il bandait son arc, son esprit se tournait vers Maître Shinon, comme une promesse qu'il se serait faite.

« Je saurai vous rendre fier, Maître. », se répétait-il silencieusement, flèche après flèche, impact après impact.

Remord après remord aussi, sans aucun doute.

**oOo oOo**

Ils l'avaient retrouvé par hasard, au cours d'une de leurs missions. Rolf n'avait pu en croire ses yeux, abasourdi. Maître Shinon, aux côtés de Daein ! Maître Shinon, qui se battait contre ses anciens compagnons d'arme et qui ne semblait pas du tout s'en émouvoir !

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Impossible de savoir… Rolf ne savait plus quoi penser. Que devait-il faire, dans ce cas ? Rester en retrait ? Ou, bien au contraire, se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille ?

« Roooolf ! », mugit alors une voix forte aux côtés du jeune homme. « Baiiiisse-toooi ! »

Le jeune homme se jeta au sol, faisant aveuglement confiance à Oscar. Une lame lui frôla la tête alors qu'il s'écrasait douloureusement dans la neige mélangée à la boue. L'épée qui avait failli le blesser se planta dans le sol, et son porteur tenta de l'en extirper avec un rugissement sonore. Rolf en profita pour se relever et tirer une flèche de son carquois. Dans un mouvement désespéré, son adversaire se jeta sur lui à mains nues, entraînant à nouveau Rolf au sol. Les deux combattants roulèrent au sol quelques instants avant que l'assaillant du jeune garçon ne s'arrête brusquement, le corps entièrement crispé.

Paniqué, Rolf gigota furieusement jusqu'à sentir couler sur lui un liquide chaud et poisseux. Horrifié, il compris que l'homme se vidait de son sang et redoubla d'efforts pour s'en libérer. Trop tard, cependant, car il exhala son dernier souffle de vie avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps.

**oOo oOo**

Maître Shinon se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire depuis une bonne minute, mais Rolf hésitait toujours à décocher sa flèche. Pour le moment, il n'était une menace réelle pour personne donc il n'avait pas vraiment de raison pour tirer. Malheureusement pour Rolf, cette situation ne dura pas longtemps et Maître Shinon ne tarda pas à bouger, le regard fixé sur les lignes ennemies.

Maître Shinon ne ratait jamais sa cible. Rolf resserra sa prise sur son arc.

Maître Shinon n'hésitait jamais lorsqu'il avait une cible en vue. Rolf déglutit bruyamment lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cela induisait.

Maître Shinon banda son arc. Rolf suivit son regard, et son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine.

Maître Shinon visait, impassible, Boyd, trop occupée à protéger Mia et Néphénie pour se rendre compte du danger qu'il vivait. Rolf fit rapidement son choix.

En un éclair, sa flèche fut prête, la corde tendue. Une seconde de battement fut nécessaire, puis tout explosa. Rolf lâcha la corde de son arc, scellant le destin de Maître Shinon et celui de son frère aîné. La flèche atteint l'épaule droite de sa cible, laquelle décocha sa flèche de surprise. Trois secondes plus tard, Boyd s'effondrait au sol, touché à la hanche, et Rolf s'élançait dans sa direction, faisant fi des autres ennemis encore en état de se battre.

**oOo oOo**

Allongé au sol, Boyd dormait du sommeil du juste. Sa blessure, très vite soignée par Rhys, n'était plus qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir. A ses côtés, Rolf l'observait en silence. Il s'en voulait s'il avait été plus rapide et moins indécis, il n'aurait jamais été blessé…

« Allez, avance ! »

Ike, tenant fermement les mains de Maître Shinon dans son dos, l'emmenait il ne savait où. Se tournant lentement, Rolf posa les yeux sur celui qui avait été autrefois son enseignant, son model. Son regard vif accrocha le sien, noir, et le temps se figea un instant.

Toute l'admiration qu'il avait pu éprouver pour lui n'était plus, à présent. Il n'y avait plus que du ressentiment, de l'incompréhension et une dose de… Haine ? Il ne savait pas très bien.

Le contact visuel fut bref. Avec un rictus moqueur, Maître Shinon hocha simplement la tête, les yeux dans ceux de Rolf, et se contenta de reprendre sa marche.

De là où il se trouvait, le jeune archer serra les dents. Avec un reniflement amer, il se dit que l'élève avait finalement dépassé le maître. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de regretter quelque chose de façon aussi intense.

x

* * *

Lundi 16 Juillet - 00 h 50.


End file.
